fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Chaos Arts
Arc of Chaos '(無秩序のアーク Konton no Āku) is a Lost Magic, and the signature magic of Atrax Noctua, one of the Seven Primordia Mages, and a member of the Phoenix Fireheart Guild. It was developed by the Deva race in order to harness ''prima materia, the essence that pre-existed the cosmos, which can only be done by performing the unorthodox act of spending a long time in total isolation, without contact from humans and spirits in order for one's magic to metabolize itself with its only surrounding, the universe. By doing so, one reaches new limits of power and ability on a grade beyond most normal mages. Among Deva, those who mastered Arc of Chaos were called Purna Deva ("Complete-gods," referencing Deva, ''alone, meaning "Demi-god" or "Half-god). Description Arc of Chaos is a form of lost magic that allows the wielder to turn his magic power into powerful quintessence, whether it be normal or phantom energy. This allows the wielder to form gaps in the natural air space to create vacuums or amass pressure to create forms of pure energy. As well, because the quintessence formed from Arc of Chaos is far more dynamic than the natural quintessence that occurs in the universe, the actual time it takes to perform this magic is relatively quick and instantaneous. However, besides just its offensive capabilities, this magic can be used as a supplement. When casting certain spells, an Arc of Chaos user can create an aura of pure energy around himself, to increase speed, power, and durability for a limited time. As well, a user can change his own body into pure energy by amassing quintessent magic around himself, in order to become intangible, for short periods of time (though the user would be unable to interact with that which is physical while in such a state). This magic is extremely rare, due to it being a form of Lost Magic. This was because the practice of gaining this magic, as well as the magic itself, was found unorthodox. In order to achieve Arc of Chaos, one must sit along the border of sanity and madness by isolating one's self from both other human beings as well as any spiritual pressence, in essence losing one's sociality with the world. By doing this, for at least four years, one would eventually gather enough quintessent celestial energy in order to perform Arc of Chaos spells. Moves ' Prime of chaos 2.jpg|Prime of Chaos (Initial Form) Prime of chaos 1.jpg|Massive Devastation by Prime of Chaos Erebus.jpg|Erebus Nyx.png|Nyx Asteria.jpg|Asteria Atrax Noctua 1-1 (2)copy.jpg|Atrax Noctua (Current Master of the Arc of Chaos) Chaos Vorago (無秩序の全盛 Tanima no Konton) - The user amasses an extremely dense amount of quintessent magic energy to form a small black sphere with a bright light in the center. During this time, the sphere makes it almost impossible to cast forms of energy or plasma as its gravitational force would pull in the energy and it would be absorbed by the sphere. The sphere then rips and creates a large explosion after attempting to pull in any opponents. Erebus (深い影 Fukaikage) - The user creates masses of pressure focused in one area to form black orb of quintessent energy. It then explodes outward like a wide black beam, covering a vass area. Nyx (夜 Yoru) - The user condenses quintessent magic energy into pure energy with a black color far above the ground. It then rains down like the night sky falling to earth. Somnus (睡眠 Nemuri) - The user hums a tune that echoes loudly in the air. The sound and vibrations of the tune react with the quintessent magic placed in the spell, thus making it so if the vibrations reach a target, no matter what way it reaches the target's body, the quintessent energy would cause the air particles to gap out within the target, thus reducing consciousness and placing them in a state of sleep. Invidia (克服できないもの Meibatsu) - The user manipulates his quintessent magic energy to change the iris of his eyes into magic seals, thus enhancing the wielder's speed, power, and perception. It is also the sign that one has awakened Arc of Chaos Discordia (不一致 Masatsu) - The user amounts quintessent energy around his fists and feet in order to increase the power of his melee attacks. Ether (天の空気 Ōzora) - The user brings forth quintessent magic energy to rapidly expand air particles and create a large vacuum, that will attempt to pull in an opponent, stop their breathing, and destroy their body with the lack of pressure. Astraeus (星の Hoshino) - The user uses quintessent pressure to transform his own body into pure energy, making himself intangible for a short period of time. However, during that time, the user cannot interact with the physical, as well, the longer the user attempts to keep it active, the more magic power is drained. Melpomene (悲劇 Higeki) - The user uses quintessent energy to create a gap in matter in order to capture forms of magic energy and redirect it, or even absorb it (However, the user can only absorb a small amount of even that which he captures). The spell is limited to a certain amount of space and thus cannot capture spells of a certain amount of magic power. Asteria (星明かりのあること Hoshisonzai) - The user concentrates quintessent energy in the form of several bright spheres of pure energy and rains them down upon the earth like meteors. Hyperion (高いあること Takai-aru-koto) - The user concentrates quintessent energy into both hands, then, bringing his hands together, releases that pure energy in the form of a giant arrow. Trivia *The symbol of Arc of Chaos is the chaosphere, a symbol for modern chaos magic. *Similar to modern-day chaos magic, Arc of Chaos is named after the Greek primordial god, Chaos. *All of the Arc of Chaos spells are named after Greek primordial gods, and the difficulty to perform the spells is representative of the order in which the primordial gods were born. Excluding "Chaos Vorago," Erebus is the most difficult spell to perform, followed by Nyx. *Arc of Chaos is an unorthodox magic, which means it is not accepted among other mages due to the way it is acquired. This idea stemmed from modern chaos magic's emphasis on the creation of new and unorthodox methods of magical practices. *Arc of Chaos's ability to manipulate quintessence is representative of the universe's beginning. Category:Magic and Abilities Category:Caster Magic Category:Lost Magic Category:Shiyugotenshi